Pareja oficial
by arace-chan
Summary: no soy buena con los summary. Esta historia le pertenece a una amiga yo solo lo publico *w* (Fanny Alejo Yusefan Halackti ella es la escritora nwn)


**una simple aclaración este hermoso fic no me pertenece se lo estoy publicando a una amiga *w*( **Fanny Alejo Yusefan Halackti )

* * *

**Pareja oficial.**  
-Hiccup-...  
El pequeño espíritu otoñal levanto la vista  
hacia su colega, el señor del invierno. No  
entendía como termino en esa situación.  
Se sentía un cobarde, ciertamente así  
como toothless -su amigo dragón/  
humanoide- sostenía una relación  
amorosa con  
E. Aster bunnymund/ conejo de pascua, el  
la sostenía con jack overland frost, el señor  
del invierno. Mas a diferencia de su amigo  
su relación era un secreto guardado  
celosamente, el cual por su parte solo  
conocía toothless.  
Esta era la víspera de la víspera de navidad,  
jack había querido presentarles  
formalmente en la fiesta que hacia north  
cada 24 de diciembre a todos los espíritus;  
que el vikingo del otoño y el señor del  
invierno-"el pescado parlanchín y la paleta  
helada" en palabras de bunnymund- eran  
una pareja oficial ante el hombre de la luna  
y todos los dioses del cosmos... Cuando  
jack se lo comento, no pudo hacer mas  
que tartamudear, quedarse en blanco y  
finalmente escapar en una buena ráfaga  
de hojas secas. Se mantuvo oculto hasta la  
víspera de navidad, una hora antes de la  
fiesta... Su verdugo -jack- lo encontró en su  
cuarto del taller de norte.  
Ahh si ya lo recordaba, así fue como  
termino entre la espada y la pared. O en  
este caso, entre un callado de invierno y la  
pared.  
\- j-j-jack... Yo solo..- no encontraba palabras  
coherentes, cada paso que el invierno  
daba el otoño lo retrocedía, finalmente  
cuando choco contra la pared jack lo  
acorralo con sus 2 brazos, mirándole de  
forma penetrante, haciendo que hiccup se  
sintiese desnudo y vulnerable ante el en  
mas de una forma.  
\- Y-Y-Yo...-  
-no quiero escusas hiccup- le interrumpió  
frost de forma impasible. Rara la vez que el  
chico del invierno se mostraba serio, pero  
en su opinión la situación y sus emociones  
lo ameritaban, dejo a su prisionero libre y  
camino un poco por la habitación, su  
semblante claramente dolido hacia sentir a  
hiccup como la peor pesadilla que pitch  
pudiera crear  
-sentirías vergüenza... De decir que me  
amas en publico?-  
aunque era una pregunta el tono de frost  
se debatía entre la duda y la afirmación.  
Realmente lo que mas quería era  
demostrar antes todo y todos que hiccup  
solo le pertenecía a el, que solo el siendo el  
invierno podría tocar al otoño y hacerlo  
gemir, suspirar y enloquecer clamando su  
nombre en éxtasis de mas de un sentido.  
-NO!- se apresuro a negar el pequeño  
joven-no tan vikingo- abrasan doce a la  
espalda del mas alto(ya saben versión  
httyd 1)  
-entonces que es pequeño?- pregunto en  
un ruego frost dan doce vuelta y abrasando  
a su adjunto de forma recelosa, como  
queriendo protegerlo hasta del viento que  
lo había cuidado a el mas de 300 años.  
\- y si no me consideran digno de ti?-  
aceptación. Claro como no se le ocurrió?  
El pequeño vikingo apenas había gozado 5  
años de aceptación de los suyos en  
comparación a una vida de exilio aun  
impuesto. No se le ocurrió que el chico  
tuviese miedo que eso le pasase también  
ahora entre sus nuevos semejantes, mas  
ahora que su compañero tenia pareja.  
-no importa hiccup, yo soy el que no es  
digno de un espíritu tan glorioso y noble  
como lo eres tu, pero aun así no me  
importara mantenerte a mi lado el resto de  
nuestras vidas inmortales, si lo sabe MiM  
que lo sepa el mundo pequeño-  
le reconforto besando si frente con mimo.  
Salieron tomados de la mano al salón  
principal donde bunny y tooth -mas  
toothless- esperándolos para darles todo  
su apoyo, después de todo el otoño y el  
invierno habían hecho lo mismo por ellos.  
Hiccup inhalo todo el oxigeno que pudo,  
tendría todo el valor del mundo por jack,  
pues bien lo había dicho jack. Si lo sabia  
MiM que lo supiera el mundo no?


End file.
